Mafioso Heiress
by miss-reinvention
Summary: Mikan’s a Mafioso Heiress in disguise! She falls in love with Natsume Hyuuga, but isn’t allowed to date him. So, she makes an agreement with her mother to let her work in Natsume’s company… in ANOTHER disguise! #1


_**Mafioso Heiress**_

**SUMMARY:** Mikan's a Mafioso Heiress in disguise! She falls in love with Natsume Hyuuga, but isn't allowed to date him. So, she makes an agreement with her mother to let her work in Natsume's company… in ANOTHER disguise?!

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own Gakuen Alice.

_**Notes:**_ First story with this FFN account.

-

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning At Harvard**_

-

_**Aiko Hisako's POV (aka Mikan Sakura' POV)**_

I stand quietly in the University garden. I can hear everything, from the rustle of the leaves to my own heartbeat.

_Concentrate. Be in peace and all will be still._

That's what Mom's always telling me.

Then again, she isn't always right, as I am about to find out.

A cacophony of screams, squeals, cheers and cries fill the air, breaking the calm.

'Polka Dots!' hollers an ever-so-familiar voice. I sigh.

I turn around, and come face to face with who I expect to see: Natsume Hyuuga, Harvard University's resident top hottie.

All the girls in the vicinity glare at me, especially the Queen Bee of my year, Luna Koizumi.

I'm graduating next week, but that darn Hyuuga still follows me around. Well, there is that matter which I finally agreed to yesterday, but Natsume Hyuuga is still…

'What do you want?' I snap at Natsume.

He looks taken aback, or rather; he's pretending to look taken aback.

'What's wrong with coming to see my girlfriend?' he asks. The girls all gasp.

_Darn it._ I think quickly and throw my Biology textbook (it has 450 pages) at his smirking face.

It collides into him at a pretty quick speed and he smashes head-first into the wall. The textbook falls to the floor with a crash. I pick it up coolly and say loud enough for the whole hall to hear me, 'That's what you get for messing with me.'

The fan-girls' gasps are really loud and they all start screaming at me.

Luna storms up to me and blocks my way with some other girls in her clique.

I snort. 'What now, Koizumi? Your boyfriend needs some time away from you? Did you come to cry to me about it?'

'_Oooh…'_ go the rest of the crowd watching. Luna glares at them before she turns her attention back to me.

She slaps me with one quick movement. I gasp at the stinging pain. Her slap is so hard that my glasses fall off and smash on the ground. I fall down as well, landing with a bump. My books fly everywhere.

'That will teach you not to injure my boyfriend Natsume,' says Luna with a smirk. I glare at her from the floor.

'What a freak of nature you are, nerdy girl,' sneers Luna's best friend, Sumire Shouda.

I look up at her, hurt. Sumire used to be my friend! She was the first friend I made in University before she defected to Luna's group. How could she have said that?

'You've really changed, Sumire,' I say slowly, getting to my feet. In my hand I clasp a fragment of glass that I found on the floor when I fell.

'You haven't, Hisako, and that's why you suffer here,' says Sumire with another sneer. I glance at her. I can see her clearly. That's right, I don't even need glasses. I have 20\20 (perfect) eyesight. So why do I need glasses? I'll explain later.

Sumire's eyes tell me a different story. She looks apologetic in her eyes, and through them she also looks fearfully at me as if I'm going to do something. Which I am. She just doesn't know it yet.

I stand straight up, and then hear a sound. I look to the side. Oh. Hyuuga's getting up from the floor too.

'Koizumi, I'm not your boyfriend anymore. Not since last year. You're gonna get it from me later for daring to touch Aiko,' he remarks. Then he turns to me.

'Polka,' he growls. 'You're gonna get it!' I think for a second and smirk. What a good way for me to take some revenge!

'Oh, sure, honey,' I purr suddenly at Natsume, who immediately looks taken aback again, but seems delighted.

The girls, however, look very pissed at me, especially Luna.

I mentally shrug. _Whatever._

Natsume lunges towards me and catches me in a tight hug. I let him for once, but I make a mental list to punch him when we're out of sight. Natsume can sometimes be very useful. Like in this instance.

Everyone in the hallway looks shocked. I smirk at Luna and her posse.

'Well, Luna darling, I'm going off now. I'm so sorry I couldn't stay and listen to that sob story of yours about how a b*tch stole your boyfriend. See ya!' I give Luna a royal wave and Natsume carries me off in his arms, bridal style.

I peek back once and see Luna steaming mad. You can literally see steam coming out from her ears! I laugh. Ah, revenge is so sweet.

Natsume looks at me and suddenly puts his face very close to mine. I gulp and force myself to remain calm.

My pulse increases rapidly and I can feel my face heating up. 'W-What do you want?' I say.

Natsume smirks, and oh man, his smirk lights up his entire face. I stare deep into his crimson eyes, wondering how come someone can actually have red eyes.

'Polka. Stop staring at me. I know I'm handsome.'

'Shut up, Hyuuga,' I drawl.

'Whatever. Hey, you said you had to do something last night. What was it?' asks Natsume suddenly.

I inwardly blanch. _Darn it again._

'Nothing,' I say with a smile. That should be good enough right?

'Don't you dare say nothing, little girl. I know you're lying.'

'How can you tell if I am indeed lying? I could be telling the truth,' I said, trying to keep my mask on.

'I know because you're the one in my heart. I can feel you there, Aiko.'

I sigh. Sometimes Hyuuga is too darn sweet. I cannot fall for his trick. Cannot, cannot…

'I'm not lying,' I say quickly. He regards me suspiciously. Hurriedly, I thwack him in the face, like I planned to earlier.

'What the-Aiko Hisako!' he yells at me.

'That's for holding me earlier when I didn't give my permission.'

'But you never did anything.'

'That's because Luna was there.'

'Fine. Just this once, I'll let you go.' He puts me down, bag, books and all. 'Hey, wait. Your spectacles…'

_Darn it._

I quickly think up an excuse. 'Uh… Yeah. I still can't see too well. My glasses – Luna broke them…'

'Right.' He looks at me suspiciously again. 'Polka,' he says slowly, 'I know that your degree is very high. You told me yourself. So. How did you know I had gotten up from the floor just now after you threw your textbook at me? I could've been talking from the floor. How did you know I was standing up without your glasses on?'

Crap.

I think again. Any excuses left? No. maybe I should tell the truth; that I'm actually a Mafioso heiress, which is my life's biggest secret-I glance at Natsume hastily. His handsome face glares at me, regarding me with a cool expression.

Oh great.

I think I'll just take the plunge and let Mom scream at me later-The bell for next period rang out. I breathed out. 'See you later,' I said quickly. Boy. Saved by the bell; what luck!

'Polka!' I hear him shout. He starts to follow me. _Oh man._

I rush quick for the toilet nearby and lock myself in it. I look around. Perfect, there isn't anyone around. Then, I hurriedly pull out a blonde wig, high heels, mini skirt, tank top and my makeup disguise kit from my bag. I always carry it around in case of emergency.

In 3 minutes, I transform from nerdy girl to hot chick. My long pants and t-shirt disappear into the deepest recesses of my bag, along with my converses.

I stuff my books into a toilet stall, lock the stall door and vault over the tiny space, barefoot, on top of the stalls into an open stall.

A Mafioso heiress must know all kinds of martial arts, in case you're wondering how I managed to vault over the toilet stalls in such a tiny space between the ceiling and the top of the toilet stalls.

There, I think, satisfied. I pull on the high heels and apply makeup.

There's a sudden loud banging on the door. Ugh. It's Natsume all right.

'Polka!' he bellows again. 'I know you're in there! Come out now!'

I sigh and slowly apply more makeup on till I look like a b*tch. Meanwhile, Natsume's still yelling for Aiko Hisako to come out. Too bad. I've just transformed into Mikan Sakura. The one coming out of the toilet isn't gonna be Aiko Hisako, the biggest nerd in Harvard.

I unlock the door carefully. Natsume moves away from the door, because it opens out. He stares at me as I emerge, in all my hot chick glory.

However, interestingly, he looks away disinterestedly and continues yelling through the toilet doorway.

I chuckle as I leave. But then, I don't realise I've made a vital mistake.

-

A/N: How was it? =) Hope you liked it!


End file.
